There are a large number of hunting regulations that are in place to ensure the safety of hunters as well as for the preservation of the animal species being hunted. One (1) important regulation which is often overlooked is that of appropriate hunting times during the day. Whether from certain hours or based upon dusk to dawn hours, hunters must make sure that they do not shoot their rifle or fire their bow outside of these hours. Many resort to a wrist watch to ensure compliance. However, the constant checking of a wrist watch leads to unwelcome movement, noise, and rustling that can spook the hunted animal, leading to the loss of a great shot. This problem is caused due to the wrist watch not being easily viewable from a ready or firing position.